


Buscando un heroe

by JunaIzumi



Series: Ecos de amor [3]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 17:25:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9617786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunaIzumi/pseuds/JunaIzumi
Summary: Después de "la vida entera" especial de san valentin





	

Buscando un héroe

 

Después de "la vida entera"

Han pasado tres meses desde que Spencer se mudó con Luke y Roxy, eran amigos pero Alvez se moría por ser algo más con el castaño pero sabía que Spencer necesitaba tiempo, era el único que sabía que Hotchner y el habían llegado a hablar de matrimonio pero nunca de completo, se acercaba San Valentín y había planeado si no había casos ese día llevarlo a cenar, una semana antes paso con casos locales y papeleo

Para Spencer entrar a la oficina de Emily eran muchos recuerdos para el pues ahí había sido el 1er beso que tuvo con Hotch después de entrevistar a Chester Hardwick pero tenía que seguir adelante y lo que iba a hacer hoy seria importante. 

-oh Spencer no te oí venir ¿que puedo hacer por ti?-pregunto Emily

-quisiera pedirte un favor, el 14 podría salir antes? Quiero darle una sorpresa a Luke-dijo Spencer, un poco sonrojado y Emily sabía que estaban viviendo juntos y Luke lo había ayudado cuando Hotch tuvo que irse

-claro que si Spencer, si necesitas hablar con alguien sabes que puedes venir conmigo-dijo Emily

-gracias-Spencer se levantó y JJ lo vio salir y se cercó

-¿te dijo algo Emily?- pregunto JJ

-no, sólo le pedí un favor estoy bien-el castaño y JJ fueron a la cafetería por un café mientras Luke hacia papeleo y lo miraba desde lejos 

Los demás días la pasaron igual Emily y Rossi fueron a una consulta el 12 y regresarían tres días después la peli negra se llevó a Rossi porque tenía en mente la petición de Reid para ese día especial.

Spencer salió a las 5:00 Luke llegaría a casa a las 8:00 y tendrían libre el día siguiente

Ya había comprado lo que necesitaba y empezó a cocinar, había aprendido con Rossi cocina italiana y como el cuidaba de su madre tenía que hacer la comida

Término a las 7: 30 y se metió a bañar, se vistió y espero a que Luke llegase mientras acomodaba la mesa con el vino y los platos, apago la luz dejando la de la cocina

 

A las 8:00 llego Luke y vio todo apagado sabía que a Spencer no le gustaba la oscuridad

-¿Spencer?- pregunto Luke dejo la maleta en el piso

-voy- Spencer se acomodaba el cabello y salió

-¿como sabías que íbamos a salir a cenar?-pregunto Luke

-he de echo hice de cenar por eso salí antes dijo Spencer

-no lo sabía no tenías que cocinar nada íbamos a salir-dijo Alvez

-no lo sabía quería sorprenderte-dijo Spencer con una expresión que le parecía dulce a Luke

-me sorprendiste y me estoy muriendo de hambre-dijo Luke

-siéntate, te sirvo-comento Spencer

-no te ayudo-se levantó de la silla y empezaron a servir, Luke llevo las copas y cenaron, Roxy estaba avistada en el sillón.

-sabe muy bien-dijo Luke

-gracias aprendí con Rossi y yo cuidaba de mi made aprendí joven-comento Spencer

-¿que tan joven?-pregunto Luke

-unos 11 años-dijo Spencer Luke no podía imaginar la niñez de Spencer

-ahora yo voy a cuidar de ti-dijo Luke

-no hagas promesas que después no cumplirás-dijo Spencer

-las cumpliré, no iré a ningún lado-dijo Luke

-mejor disfrutemos el momento, quiero continuar con mi vida y quiero estar contigo-comento el castaño

-¿estas seguro? No quiero presionarte a nada-dijo Luke acariciando su mejilla

-si, tu me hiciste sentir seguro de nuevo, no soy de cristal como todos piensan -dijo Spencer y Luke mostraba una auténtica sonrisa y continuaron cenando se acostaron en la cama, juntos

-gracias por esta oportunidad-dijo Luke

-no me mientas-dijo Spencer su cabeza estaba apoyada en su pecho

-nunca- Spencer por las suaves caricias en su espalda se fue quedando dormido poco a poco y Luke se quedaba mirándolo hasta que el sueño lo venció.

Fin


End file.
